Smooth Criminal
by Minastauriel95
Summary: How it should have ended: Rated T for language. I don't own Glee and I am my own beta so sorry for the mistakes! I would really appreciate any feedback on this!


_This douche thinks he's such hot shit, we'll see about that._

**Oh, this bitch is going down. **

As the cellos' initially gentle humming began to resonate throughout the room Santana slid into a chair situated in the innermost circle of expensive and horribly coloured mustard velvet, an inviting smirk settling on her painted lips. Her motions clearly left the first move open to Sebastian, who stalked towards her with a hungry glint in his eye, animosity and enthusiasm pouring off his body. The cellos' volume jumped from barely audible to a loud staccato vibration, significantly augmenting the tension already permeating the space. Sebastian stepped lightly around the circumference of the seating, his feet moving in a more sinister version of the Warblers' signature grapevine. Then he opened that snippy mouth of his and a gasp rolled off his tongue that ran smoothly into the first verse.

_**As he came into the window it was the sound of a crescendo.**_

Santana sat placidly as he edged nearer, not expecting him to come as close as he did.

_**He came into her apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet.**_

His fingers traced over her jacket, nudging past the ends of her hair and Santana jilted her head up to face him, unable to conceal the astonishment that pooled in her eyes.

_**She ran underneath the table he could see she was unable.  
So she ran into the bedroom she was struck down, it was her doom.**_

Anger thrummed through both their veins as Santana stood and faced Sebastian from the opposite side of the circle. It was clear from the expression on Sebastian's face that he wished Santana was in Annie's position; he wanted to see her blood stain the carpet. But his countenance changed slightly, letting a look of mild interest soften its intensity, letting slip that he was curious about this girl. He wanted to see what she could give him. What she gave him was a whole lot of attitude coupled with a sly, teasing look.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay, Annie**_

They drew closer to each other, eyes locked, malice bristling in the ever decreasing space between them.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay, Annie**_

They turned sharply, shoulders not quite touching, eyes never wavering, waiting to see who would lose this little battle in the midst of the larger duel taking place.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay, Annie**_

The pair glided around the perimeter of the inner circle, hands clutching the wood lightly as they passed, energy growing.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay, Annie**_

They faced again, voices moving higher, melding together as Santana pulled Sebastian around by his arm, subtly feeling his bicep as she spun them on the spot. A game of cat and mouse ensued as Santana twisted her way around the chairs, Sebastian jumping after her, never letting her get too far away. They spat the words at each other, Santana gracefully dodging his advances and proceeding to push him back. The look of disgust as she touched him was clear on Sebastian's face.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
Will You Tell Us That You're Okay  
There's A Sign In The Window  
That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie**_

Santana went after Sebastian, forcing him back around the circle, making it clear she was in control now.

_**He Came Into Your Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
Then You Ran Into The Bedroom  
You Were Struck Down  
It Was Your Doom**_

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay Annie**_

Sebastian rose to the challenge, wheeling them to face each other again and pressing his face closer than strictly necessary for a duel. Flecks of moisture dotted Santana's cheeks as he breathed on her. He performed an artful step backwards, turning on his heel in a graceful twist that wrapped the small tails of his uniform jacket around his waist. He was back in control, luring Santana in, pulling her towards him. She couldn't resist, and she didn't want to.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay Annie**_

Santana crossed in front of him, turning away from the outskirts of the chairs Sebastian had been leading them towards and weaving back towards the centre of the circle. Sebastian's eyes followed her as his body drew up short, analyzing her change in direction, as well as the way her skirt tugged at her hips when her legs carefully stepped between the chairs.

_**Annie Are You Okay  
So, Annie Are You Okay  
Are You Okay Annie**_

Now Santana pulled them to the outer rings of the circle, Sebastian stalking behind without complaint, power gathering in his gaze. She pivoted on the spot and he lunged forward with the momentum of the next line, spitting it in her face, disgust back on his countenance.

_**You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Struck By  
A Smooth Criminal**_

The simultaneous duel between the cellos in the eye of the storm went unnoticed as the pair separated, swirling their way through the trail of horrible velvet, letting their fingers brush the ill colored wood finish. From across the space they eyes danced more than their bodies. They shifted between loathing and teasing, resolution and curiosity.

_**I Don't Know**_

_**(Annie Are You Okay Will You Tell Us That You're Okay)**_

_**(There's A Sign In The Window)**_

_**I Don't Know**_

_**(That He Struck You A Crescendo Annie)**_

_**I Don't Know**_

_**(He Came Into Your Apartment)**_

_**I Don't Know**_

_**(Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)**_

_**I Don't Know Why Baby **_

_**I Don't Know **_

_**(Annie)**_

Suddenly the furniture was much too abundant and much too in their way. Fingers clutched too hard as they pushed their weight on the faux wood frames. They were a bit too rough as they shoved them aside and spun their around. Their desperation to win, to become closer, to tear at the other was tangible and the chairs felt it as they were carelessly thrust aside.

They drove toward each other, not quite running but close enough for the urge to be recognized. Sebastian wanted blood and he made that clear. The edge of his hand would brush the corner of his mouth, triggering a smile that dripped with temptation and satisfaction. He was sure he had won. Santana's eyes burned with anger at his assumption and she pressed forward, separation decreasing fast until they were face to face, closer than they had been through this whole confrontation.

_**Then You Ran Into The Bedroom  
You Were Struck Down  
It Was Your Doom**_

_**Annie**_

_**You've Been Hit By**_

_**You've Been Struck By**_

_**A Smooth Criminal**_

As the last words flew off their tongues the tension remained, the anger on their faces reached a final crescendo and then seemed to melt, leaving room for a strange light in Sebastian's eyes. His hands hovered near her elbows. It would be so easy to take hold of her. The tension was barely permeated by Sebastian's words.

"Didn't I hear somewhere that you're gay?"

"Confused actually. What about you? I thought you had the hots for hobbit boy?"

"I'm bi actually."

"Thank God."

And they kissed. The cellos had magically and conveniently disappeared as Sebastian seized her arms and pressed his face forcefully onto hers and she responded in full force, letting her fingers twist into his previously immaculately pressed dress shirt.

"Just so we're clear, I still hate you." Sebastian's words barely made it past his lips as he steadily pushed Santana into the nearest wall.

"Well, I still think you're a liar," Santana smirked into the kiss. She had him caught there.


End file.
